fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Never Smile Again
I'll Never Smile Again is the pilot episode of Fantendo - Turning Point, and the first episode of Season 1. In this episode, PI Vincent Lewis investigates the death of a wartime friend, and crosses paths with Revolution. Reception has been (TBA). Plot A young, curly haired woman carrying a purse is walking alone at night on the streets of New York City, with text revealing the time as late November, 1949. Suddenly, a thug comes out of the alley and attacks the woman, taking her purse and dragging her into the alley as she screams for help. Suddenly, a man in a tan jacket and hat punches the thug in the face and holds him by his throat. The man tells him that if he ever touches a woman again, he'll rip his throat out. Terrified, the thug flees and the woman goes to thank the man, but he's gone before she can. The episode then shows a small apartment building in the evening, with one apartment having a sign that says "GREENBACK INVESTIGATIONS". Inside, the man from before is sitting in his chair, radio and whiskey bottle by his side. A pile of business cards show his name to be Vincent Lewis, private investigator. As I'll Never Smile Again ''plays on his radio, he solemnly chugs the bottle before blacking out. Vincent dreams of war, flashing back to an intense battle. Alongside his war buddy, they tear through enemy forces, until a sniper from far away executes his buddy. Vincent hurries over to his buddy as the battle rages on, but finds him bleeding out. Near death, his friend tells Vincent to take care of his wife and kids. Vincent nods while crying, and turns around, killing enemy forces while sobbing. Although he is unharmed, he never finds the sniper, and collapses from exhaustion. Vincent is woken the next day by a knocking on his door. He eats a mint to get rid of the alcohol on his breath, and answers the door to find a Ursaring woman he recognizes as Betty Logia, the wife of an old war friend. Vincent quickly goes over to clean off his desk and make himself presentable, and Betty laughs weakly, telling him they're friends. Vincent asks what brings her there, and she responds that someone killed her husband. Vincent, shocked by the revelation, sits down. Betty, explaining through her tears, says that he didn't come home one night, and later the police found his dead body. Although the police promised to find the perpetrator, both Betty and Vincent know that they put human cases over Pokémon cases. Vincent solemnly swears to find who did it and bring justice. Betty cries into his arms, and he awkwardly tries to comfort her. She gets out her money, but Vincent tells her to save it, and that he'll do the job at no cost. Betty is immensely greatful, and hands Vincent a notepad of the location where they found his dead body. Vincent thanks Betty, and begins to head out. Betty tells him that he should really get out more, and Vincent tells her that he prefers hanging out with a bottle of whiskey than with a friend. Betty sighs as Vincent gets in his 1940 Chrysler Saratoga and drives off quietly. Vincent heads out to the scene of the murder, a roadside ditch. Although he searches thoroughly, the murderer clearly went slowly and carefully. As he begins to leave, he spots an attractive blonde woman getting out of her car to search. Vincent heads to ask her some questions, but she quickly runs off. He puts his hand on her arm, and she does a swift kick to his legs, knocking him down, and telling him to get off, revealing she has a british accent. On the ground, Vincent gets up and tries to restrain her, but she's clearly a very skilled fighter. The woman knocks him down, and she gets in her car to drive away. Vincent takes note of her car, and reminds himself to find her again and follow her. Vincent wonders why a young woman would be at the scene of a crime, but disregards it and drives off back to his apartment. Nursing his wounds back at the apartment, he spots the woman driving off in her car and immediately gets off his chair and into his car, driving in hot pursuit of the woman. The woman spots him, and tries to drive recklessly to lose him, but Vincent is relentless, and follows her through traffic to a small clothing shop. He heads out to ask her some questions, but she pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots him before he can. Sighing, the woman asks for help carrying Vincent in. Vincent wakes up, restrained in shackles. He tries to break free, but feels weary. He is then greeted by his kidnapper, a moose who introduces himself as Robert. Vincent asks why he feels weary, and Robert explains it's a new serum developed by their chief scientist, Mary Hone. Vincent is enraged and asks what they want with him and if they're Nazis, and Robert calmly replies that they are the opposite of Nazis, a secret organization known as Revolution. Robert explains that there are things people can't explain anymore, people with powers unlike a normal human. Robert says that like all new things, people will try to hurt them and put them down, and that people with those powers could be misusing them. Robert says that they can't change the world alone or by following the government, and that sometimes they have to go out of the law's reach, which is why Revolution exists. Vincent tells Robert that he respects his cause and that he won't turn them in, but needs to know, above all things, what the woman was doing there. Robert explains that she is a field agent named Barbara Jackson, and that they are investigating the case because they believe the killer had pyrokinetic powers. Vincent is surprised, but Robert tells him to relax, because they have his car tracked and are going to send Barbara after him. Vincent protests, saying that it's his case, and that he owes the man's widow that much. Robert is reluctant, but Vincent tells him that he will kill Robert if he doesn't let him go. Although Robert knows Vincent is restrained and can't, he respects the resolve and lets him out, informing Barbara that Vincent is going to help out. Barbara protests, viewing Vincent as a creepy brute, but Robert says that's an order. Reluctantly, she takes him to her car. Vincent meets the lead engineer, Henry Carter, who tells Barbara she's looking lovely. Barbara tells him to buzz off, and he gives up and shows them the new additions to the car: a flame-protected shield. Barbara gets in and begins to drive off, with Vincent quickly hopping off. As they drive off, Henry comments that he doesn't know why Barbara doesn't like him. They eventually reach the house, and go inside, but stop when they hear sobbing. Barbara looks around the corner and spots a man with a Greninja tied up, releasing flame from his hand to scald him, and telling him that "his kind" are nothing but animals to be hunted by the superior humans. Vincent begins thinking of a plan, but Barbara stomps loudly, distracting the man. Barbara then hops over the counter, freeing the Greninja while the man heads for Vincent. The man blasts balls of flames at Vincent, who rather than fleeing, simply marches onward, taking the fire and sustaining the burns. The man, shocked that he didn't flee, runs off, but is caught by Vincent who begins choking him. Vincent tells the man that he doesn't care about death, and that he'll avenge his war buddies if it's the last thing he does. The man is near death, but Barbara stops Vincent, telling him to take him back to the Revolution HQ. Reluctantly, Vincent lets him go and Barbara hauls the knocked out man to her car. Barbara quietly thanks Vincent for his help, but Vincent doesn't reply, driving off. That night, Vincent calls Betty to tell her the deed is done. She questions him about it, but he hangs up silently. Alone once more, Vincent opens up a bottle of whiskey as his radio plays ''I'll Never Smile Again, ending the episode. In the Stinger, Robert is having a drink with Mary, Henry, and Barbara, as they all head off to go to bed. He says that he's going to stay up, and says goodnight to them. Sitting at his desk, he begins reading about Vincent and types on his typewriter that he's a "possible Revolution agent". Quotes Reception Reception has been very positive, recieving a 10 from Syi-View. Trivia *The titular song ''I'll Never Smile Again ''was the first song to be in the Billboard number 1 spot. It was chosen because of it's first nature(as this is the pilot) and due to the ominous sounding name that relates to Vincent's sad life. *Concepts for the Stinger, besides the current one, include a gag about the Carter family tradition of being attracted to Pokémon, the introduction of the Big Bad, and Hugo Logia reading about his grandfather in a file.